JOHN, PLEASE REMEMBER
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: Also titled - In which Karkat regains John's memory. This is an AU where they have beaten the game but not everyone remembers. John is one of them that doesn't and Karkat wants to get it back. Its kinda convenient that John sets it up perfectly then. Rated T for language and sexual mentions.


**_A/U in which trolls and humans live together. Universe created after Sburb Alpha Session. It's like the game never happened. Only some of the main trolls and humans remember what happened in the game._**

_EB: rose and dirk found a way to finish the game…_

_CG: YEAH, I KNOW._

_EB: I don't want to forget karkat!_

_CG: I KNOW._

_EB: what if i forget i love you?_

_CG: YOU WON'T.  
EB: you don't know that!_

_EB: i don't want to forget that and then go date some girl who'll never be as good as you karkat!_

_CG: I KNOW JOHN, DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T FUCKING FORGET IT._

_CG: IF YOU DO I'LL JUST MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AGAIN._

_EB: your right, I'm over-reacting sorry._

_EB: i love you._

_CG: …LOVE YOU TOO._

_EB: can I come over?_

_CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU BE ALLOWED TO?_

_CG: WE'RE DATING._

_EB: hehe :B be right over  
CG: THE DOORS OPEN._

"Pleeeeeeeease Karkat." John begs.

"No Egbert I will not watch one of your fucking retarded human Nic Cage movies." You say, looking up from your book. The one time you had found some peace and quiet to read and now you are being annoyed by this idiot. The adorable fucking idiot who is 'no homo' or some shit.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat~!" John begs.

"Jooooohn." You reply.

"Come on, just one movie. I'm begging you!" He says and you roll you eyes at him.

"No!" You reply, looking up at him. He's looking at you with those eyes. These eyes that totally do not make you crumble and give in. Karkat Vantas is stronger then to agree to the wishes of a crush because of glance.

"Pleeeeease~." John begs, puppy dogs eyes in action.

"Arghhh, fine. I will watch your stupid fucking Earth movie. Happy?" You growl out. Whatever you didn't agree for any reason other then getting him out of your hair. Sure, keep telling yourself that.

"Yay!" John cheers wrapping his arms around you, causing your mutant blood color to rush to your face. "It's a date!" He adds before running off, leaving you alone with your books and an extremely red face.

"Don't say things like that." You mutter even though his gone to far to hear you. "Not when you don't remember." You add. You remember, you remember everything. The game and everything that happened in it. More than anything you remember when you and John were dating. He doesn't though. He can't remember. This is the part where you heart hurts.

_JOHN: hey karkat_

_KARKAT: YEAH JOHN?_

_JOHN: you'll help me, wont you?_

_KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EGDERP?_

_JOHN: when i forget, you'll help me remember, right?_

_KARKAT: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL REMEMBER?_

_JOHN: because i know you :B_

_KARKAT: WHATEVER IDIOT._

_JOHN: but i'm your idiot_

_KARKAT: YEAH, YEAH I KNOW._

_JOHN: so you'll help me, right?_

_KARKAT: *nod* YEAH, I PROMISE._

_JOHN: yay!_

You walk to John's door. You wont call him your ex-boyfriend. You never broke up he just… forgot. Like he was meant to. You didn't forget. You, Rose, Dirk and Jade never forgot. Slowly, one by one, some of the others remembered too. Now only John and Jane have still forgotten. Which hurts. You broke your promise to him; you haven't been able to help him remember.

You knock at the door and it opens immediately. You feel a pain in your heart, that's what he'd always do when you went to his room for a movie night. Open the door as soon as you knocked and bring you into a hello kiss. But there's no kiss this time. Just his dorky smile which hurts so badly.

You remember how he had in fact ended up dating Vriska. Before the spider-bitch had remembered. You had watched heartbroken every time they kissed. You have to give Vriska more credit though; she broke up with him the same day she remembered.

"Karkat? Helloooo? You're starring into space buddy." John giggles, shaking you from your thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry John." You say, sticking your hands into your pockets. You have a pillow under your arms and you're already in your sleeping wear. After all, you live next door.

"Its okay, come on, come in. I've already set everything up!" John says, pulling you into the house.

"Dad is out tonight, Jane's at Roxy's and Jade went to Vriska's so we have the whole house to ourselves." He cheers as you both walk into the room. He's made this little man cave that you remember from before the game ended. He's made it out of the sheet with little hearts on it. That's you favorite sheet. Or it was until John forgot. Now you hate it with a passion because it was that sheet where all the passion happened.

"I'm so glad you finally came!" He cheers, getting the popcorn.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would finally make you shut the fuck up." You answer, sitting down. It was true; you'd never accepted his offers before. It was just too hard, after all, it was on one of this movie nights that you got together.

_KARKAT: JOHN? JOHN ARE YOU CRYING? SHIT, DID DO SOMETHING WRONG? DID I BITE YOU OR SOMETHING?_

_JOHN: hehe, no karkat, i'm just so happy!_

_KARKAT: YOU VRY WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY? WHAT THE FUCK EGBERT?_

_JOHN: oh shut up karkat, all humans do it._

_KARKAT: YOUR RACE IS FUCKING STUPID_

_JOHN: oh whatever, trolls do weird things as well!_

_KARKAT: NO WE FUCKING MFFFFFFFF_

_JOHN: oh yay! a karkat shut up button!_

_KARKAT: SHUT UP ASSHOLE ALL YOU DID WAS KISS ME!_

_JOHN: exactly *wriggles eyebrows*_

_KARKAT: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!_

_JOHN: hehe, your face is all red karkles._

_KARKAT: FUCK!_

_JOHN: hey! stop trying to hide it, you look cute._

_KARKAT: NO I FUCKING DON'T! SHUT UP ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU!_

_JOHN: love you too karkat 3_

_KARKAT: WHATEVER… 3_

You can't help but stare at John as he watches. It was always the thing you did whenever he put Con Air on. It's just so cute the way he acts as the scenes. As he mouths along with parts. He has watched this way too many times. That's something you're sure of. You look around for a minute. Everything is the way it was that night. The night of your first kiss. You have an idea. This is your last chance. The scenes coming up.

"John…" You say unsurely.

"Huh? What is it Karkat? I'm trying to watch." He says before you take his hands in yours.

"I'm sorry, I fucking failed, like always. I haven't been able to keep my promise, but I have an idea. If this doesn't work you're going to hate me forever, but it's worth a shot. You need to remember, I need you to remember." You say, John opens his mouth to say something, probably confused, but you press your lips to his before he can. He tries to push you away but you hold on to him, you can't let it last any shorter than it did the first time. You count 20 seconds before you remove your lips from his.

"Kar-Karkat?" He asks.

"Please John, remember." You say, you're begging him here. He opens his mouth to say something else before you can see the look change in his eyes. You've seen only one other person get his memory back, Dave. This is how looked. You need to wait. In a second tears start falling from Johns eyes and wraps his arms around you, shaking. You know it's not over yet though. He's only reliving the start of it. You hug him back and rub his back comfortingly as it goes on. You bite your lip as you watch him. Relive dying, relive seeing his father dead, relive fighting. Then you feel his face get hot against your neck and you know what he's remembering, which makes you smile a little. It takes a minute for it to pass.

"Hey Karkat." He says, pulling away from the hug and smiling at you.

"Hey John." You smile back. He's one of the few people to see your smile. You reach up a hand to wipe away his tears and he brings his two up to meet it.

"I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too." You say before you both lean in and kiss.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and everythings okay because you have your love back. Because John remembers.


End file.
